Sleep
by xoOhMyStarsxo
Summary: The Doctor looks after Clara after she is injected with a sleeping pill .


"Stay still, let me scan you" The Doctor ordered Clara.

"Please tell me you didn't know that that was going to happen"

"You think I dislike you that much I'm going to take you to a place where they inject you with stuff?" He glared at her.

"Well they did think of me as a goddess, what have they put in me?"

Clara legs began to feel wobbly as she stood; she clung to the control panel for support.

"Some form of sleeping pill" The Doctor answered.

"Oh that's just great so I was about to get raped basically"

"They don't mean it like that, it's just their way" The Doctor ushered Clara over to the sofa.

"To have sex with my unconscious body?" She said with her voice slightly raised.

"Well it didn't happen did it? Calm down"

Her eyes and head began to droop "This isn't harmful to me is it?"

"No you'll be fine, you just need to sleep"

Her hair fell down onto her face as her head dropped onto his shoulder; he brushed the hair out of her face kissing her forehead as he did so. He would never do that if she was awake; he moved her onto the sofa and went to fetch a blanket.

"Doctor?" Clara questioned wearily as she opened her eyes "That didn't feel very long"

"You'll keep waking up; I'm not sure why it's just that way"

"Oh great" She muttered in discontent "Thanks for the blanket"

"It's ok, why don't you go to bed Clara?"

"Too much effort"

The Doctor sighed as he walked over to her "I'm too old for this"

He lifted Clara into his arms "I'm sure you've carried girls to bed before" She smirked as she rested her head against his chest.

"That cheek will get you nowhere Clara" He scorned "I'm taking you home by the way, we should be there the next time you wake up"

When she didn't reply, he knew that she was already asleep. He lay her down on his bed, he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't but at the same time he couldn't resist. He lay down next to her and put his arm around her stomach, subconsciously she moved her head to his chest.

"Is it over?" Clara asked with her eyes still closed "I don't want to sleep anymore"

"Probably not, one more and you should be done"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 6 hours"

"Are we in my bed?"

"Yes, not home. Although I am taking you there"

"And you're here with me?"

"Yes"

"So you've just been watching me sleep for 6 hours?"

"On the contrary, I was asleep myself for a little while"

"You don't have to look after me; this can't be enjoyable for you"

"I took you there, it's my fault"

Clara smiled and glanced upwards to look at him "Not everything that happens to me out here is your fault"

Her eyes twinkled with sleep; The Doctor noted that she had never looked more beautiful "If you weren't with me it wouldn't happen to you"

"If I wasn't with you, I wouldn't be very happy"

This was as close to a deep conversation as they got, they both knew what they meant to each other and vice versa. They just had a lot of trouble accepting it.

As Clara felt sleep begin to overcome her again she snuggled against his chest "You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head. She snored that time, probably because her face was pressed against him.

The Doctor glanced around her flat as she carried her into her bedroom; he hadn't been here in a while. Her room still had many memories of Danny; his jacket was still flung over the bedpost. She still had a picture of them together on her bedside table; it looked as though she normally wore a top of his to sleep in or to hold.

"Oh Clara" The Doctor sighed sadly " I'm sorry, I never ask you how you are"

"It's not your job to care about me" Her eyes flickered as she spoke, sleep still lacing her voice.

"Well it should be someone's"

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked whilst yawning.

"Because you're very special to me Clara"

She smiled "This is probably the best I've slept in a while; I know it's genetically modified but it's still nice. I don't like sleeping alone" She admitted.

"You used to sleep alone before Danny"

"Not always" The Doctor knew she was referring back to times his former self had visited her when she was sleeping.

"I could stay with you if you wanted, just for the rest of tonight"

"That would be lovely, thank you" He placed her down on the bed and walked round to the other side "Why did you do that? Your other self, why did you visit me?"

"I think you and I both know the answer to that Clara and it would be better if neither of us admitted what that was"

"It might be nice to hear it" Clara mused.

"I loved you"

"Loved?" Clara queried.

"Clara" The Doctor said sternly.

She smiled "I love you" She stated matter of factly "It doesn't matter if you don't love me anymore but I still love you, always have. Always will"

"But Danny"

" I loved him too but he is gone now , maybe I have to start accepting that" She lifted her head up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before allowing her head to fall back into his chest .

"I love you too" He admitted quickly.

"Goodnight Doctor"


End file.
